


Just a kiss

by Llana



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-actor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: An ask I received: Could you do a Tom Hiddleston imagine based on the Graham Norton show? (If you haven't seen it you should look it up on YouTube. It's amazing) one where the reader and Tom are co-workers on an upcoming movie and things escalate on the red couch. Sometime on the show people will just randomly kiss each other or make innuendos with other actors/comedians.





	Just a kiss

You stood backstage as you finished the last touches on your lipstick. The bustle of people around you did not phase you, as they all prepared for the start of the show. That month your new movie had premiered with Tom Hiddleston and James Woods. Now you and Tom had been invited to the Graham Norton show to talk about the movie and have a good time. Tom had been on the show several times, but this was your first time. You were quite nervous but Tom insisted it would be fun and to just relax. Watching several of the episodes prior to coming on the show helped to prepare you for what may be asked during the course of the show. You saw the Graham was not rude or a jerk to those who were on his show and many laughs were a guarantee.

“Miss [Y/L/N] five minutes until show time. Is there anything else I can do for you?” One of the directing assistants stood behind you with the official headset and clipboard in hand.

“Umm, no I think I am good. I will be ready to go in a moment.” The woman smiled, nodding before walking off.

“Don’t you look lovely tonight. I see you went with the longer skirt.” That deep English accent never failed to cause your heart to skip a beat before pounding in your chest. Tom smiled at you through the mirror.

“Thank you. Yes, that camera angle is too low for my comfort. I refuse to be on the front page of any of the rags tomorrow because I flashed the world on the Graham Norton Show.” Turning to look at him you grinned.

“Good choice. Give me a hug I think they are about to call us.” The hug was familiar, warm and something you missed. Since the completion of filming and the crazy schedule from the press tours there had been little time to see Tom for more than a few minutes at a time. Tonight would probably be the longest you had been in his company since filming. You missed him and the friendship that had developed. Granted you texted daily and spoke on the phone a few times a week. However, that was nothing compared to being in his company. “I’ve missed you. We should try and get together before we have to head our separate ways again.”

Before you could respond, you heard your name called as Graham Norton introduced you. “Welcome [Y/N] [Y/L/N] to the show tonight.” Straightening your blouse and skirt, you walked out into the bright lights of the stage smiling and waving to the audience. You kissed Graham on the cheek before taking a seat on the long red couch. Tom followed behind seconds later, then Chris Pine to finish the trio of guests for the start of the show.

“It’s just wonderful to have the three of you here tonight. Some of Hollywood’s brightest and sexiest stars.” The crowd cheered at this loudly. The three of you all laughing, and thinking it ridiculous but smiled nonetheless. “Now, [Y/N], you and Tom just did a movie together. It’s out now in theaters.”

“Yes we did. What Choices just premiered a few weeks ago, so that has kept things busy.” Of course, he would start with you. Your nerves were going crazy as your grabbed the vodka/orange juice mixture from the table in front of you, sipping before holding onto the glass for dear life.

“In this movie you two play brother and sister, right?” Graham had his cards in hand with that cheeky grin of his.

“We do! We play a really screwed up brother and sister. It’s a bit different than other movies I’ve done.” Everyone laughed as you grinned; maybe you were not going to die now.

“I watched the film that first week it came out and [Y/N]… your character is something else.” She is quite…” You knew what was coming and your cheeks pinked.

“Her character is _friendly_.” Chris piped up from his side of the couch. The crowd roared with laughter as you covered your face.

“Oh Chris you saw it too?” He nodded looking over at you for a moment with a smirk then looking back to Graham.

“Yeah I saw it with a few friends. She was _very friendly_ in the movie.” Tom laughed harder next to you as you, finally, were able to look back to Graham.

“Yes my character was friendly. She enjoyed a whole lot of fun.” Downing half your glass, you set it on the table before leaning back on the couch crossing your legs.

“Oh we all saw that!” Graham straightened his coat as you looked keenly at you. “It didn’t matter race, gender, age. You were all over the place. I’m pretty sure you kissed everyone in that film.” That merely caused the volume in the room to raise higher.

“My character enjoyed herself quite a bit. But…” You held a finger up to make a point. “I did not kiss everyone in the film. My character did have boundaries. There was no action with her brother or her father.” There was another collective laugh.

“That is true. No, Game of Thrones action had in the film. Tom was that disappointing? That you were the only one that didn’t get to kiss [Y/N]? I mean this beautiful woman is kissing everyone else but you.” Tom laughed showing that big smile of his as he leaned back on the couch resting, his arm on the back of it.

“Hell man, I’ve even to kissed her!” Chris added as he sipped his beer. Your cheeks were on fire again as you shook your head.

“You kissed her too?” Graham feigned shock.

“Oh yeah. [Y/N] and I did a movie a few years back when I was a newer actor. I had this small part in the start of the film as a guy that dumped her after they had sex.” You were going to have to kill Chris after the show for bringing that up.

“Tom that has to be killing you now.” It felt like Graham was trying to goad Tom into something inappropriate.

“Well I got a kiss on the cheek as we finished up the film and said our goodbyes. So I got a bit of one out of it.” The audience gave an “Aww” at the sweetness of it.

“Oh come on, [Y/N]! Give the man a real kiss. Come on now.” This incited a completely new reaction from the audience as they cheered. Many were chanting ‘kiss kiss kiss’.

Tom looked over at you with a smirk and a raised brow. No words because you could read his face. You pretended to huff and rolled your eyes, throwing up your arms in a mock defeat. Internally you were trying not to hyperventilate. When you found out

Tom was going to play your brother and not one of your love interests it was difficult to hide your severe disappointment. He had been one of your crushes for quite some time.

“All right fine.” Everyone cheered including, Graham who was having a good time with it all. You should have known kissing would come into play on this show. Tom sat up straight looking at you and you him. He canted his head leaning slowly in before pulling back to pretend to check his breath first. This earned another laugh from all.

He tried to make it look all dramatic and took his time to lean in before you grew tired of the anticipation. You grabbed his jacket pulling him to you quickly and kissed him. Graham screamed louder than the audience. The heat from Tom’s lips seared against yours for the moment and you were more than tempted to deepen it. Nevertheless, not here, on television for the world to see. Pushing him back, Tom looked in awe for a moment as you wiped your lips, ensuring your lipstick had not smeared on your face. Then you checked and wiped the bit that had been left on Tom’s lips.

It was mayhem in the studio with all of the cheers and screams. It took some time for everyone to calm down. When they did, Graham spoke up. “I hope that was worth the wait because damn if we didn’t all feel it.”

Tom did not answer but grinned bright as he wiped his lips with his fingers. The rest of the show went well with many more laughs and another vodka/orange juice for you. When the cameras stopped rolling, you had a good conversation with Graham before heading backstage to pick up your purse to return to the hotel. Tom stopped you, as you had not said anything to him since ending of the show.

“[Y/N]! Wait. I wanted to talk to you.” He looked far more serious than he did on stage.

“I hope that was all right with you. I know it was all in the moment but… I don’t want you to be upset about it.” Squeezing his forearm, you smiled up at him.

“It was fine. Don’t worry about it. I had a good time tonight. I am glad you told me to relax and have fun.” The smile he gave you was not the typical Tom smile. It was on the sad side.

“Just fine?”

“Oh! No, I didn’t mean the kiss. That was wonderful. I meant the show and being there.” He perked up slightly.

“I thought so too. I wanted to do that from the first day we started filming.” Did he just really say that?

“You did?” He nodded slowly taking one of your hands in his.

“Very much so. [Y/N] may I please take you out tomorrow for dinner? I’ve been going mad to ask you since I last saw you.” The pause for you to consider felt very long as your mind was trying to understand that this whole conversation was actually taking place.

“Umm… yes I would love to. I would really like to kiss you again when the whole world isn’t watching too.” He laughed quietly taking a step towards you. Cupping your cheek, he leaned down to press his lips lightly against yours.

“Me too.”


End file.
